


Кошмар в корсете

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Body Hair, Collars, Crossdressing, Cruelty, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fetish Clothing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, flogging (mentioned), tied-up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Ричард провалил покушение на Алву, наказание было неизбежным.Но разве можно было надеяться, что Ворон ограничится чем-то простым?
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Кошмар в корсете

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить)

Дик тяжело дышал, затравленно глядя на Алву из кресла, в которое эр его швырнул. Он всё провалил, он не смог… Яд действует медленно, Ворон ещё успеет погубить и Катари, и эра Августа, и не только их, что же делать?

— Эр Рокэ... Монсеньор… Вы… Вам нужно врача… — только бы он отвлёкся!

— Теперь вы вдруг озаботились моим здоровьем, юноша? — хмыкнул Алва. — Полагаете, это отвлечёт меня от того, чтобы по заслугам воздать ызаргам?

— Неужели вы предпочтёте месть спасению собственной жизни?

— А разве не это вы только что сделали?

— Нет, это не так, я не ради этого…

— Да? Знаете, его высокопреосвященство мне сказал, что зря я вас взял — дескать, герцог Окделл непременно будет мстить за смерть отца, и не быть мне в безопасности. Можно подумать, ваше появление что-то изменило в этом смысле в моей жизни. Надо полагать, наш дорогой кансилльер вам напел каких-то нелепиц про то, как вы совершите благородное дело и спасёте невинных, так?

Дик смотрел расширенными глазами и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Как он догадался?

— Всегда одно и то же, — рассмеялся Ворон, — думаете, вы первый, кого так используют? Глупый мальчишка, готовый верить старому проходимцу.

— Как вы смеете! — возмутился Дик и осёкся.

— А, вы начали приходить в себя, тем лучше, — кивнул Алва. — У меня есть на вас планы, причём долгосрочные. И кстати, яды на меня не действуют, так что не надейтесь, что я через день-другой перестану обременять вас и Талиг — ах да, Великую Талигойю! — своим недостойным существованием. До конца вашего срока служения ещё далеко, отпускать вас я никуда не собираюсь, но теперь у меня нет причин быть с вами таким вежливым, как до сего момента. Поэтому я наконец-то могу сделать именно то, что вы от меня ожидаете… и чего мне, сказать по правде, давно хотелось.

— Это что? — голос оруженосца дрогнул.

— Разумеется, всякие непристойные извращения, — рассмеялся Ворон. 

Последним, что запомнил Дик, было прикосновение пальцев эра к его шее: Алва надавил куда-то сбоку, пониже челюсти, и мир погрузился во тьму.

Сознание возвращалось медленно — он будто пытался очнуться от тяжёлого сна. Попробовал подняться, но не смог: руки были чем-то обездвижены и что-то давило на шею. Дик кашлянул и открыл глаза.

— Наконец-то, — раздался откуда-то сбоку голос Ворона. — Впрочем, ожидание вашего пробуждения тоже было приятным. Вы чудесно выглядите, юноша.

Последние слова были произнесены с сарказмом, отчего Дик насторожился и опустил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть себя. Из груди его вырвался придушенный вопль. Прямо перед глазами были кружева! Пышная белая пена обрамляла его плечи, оголяя неприлично много кожи, будто бальное платье эрэа. Приподнявшись, насколько позволяли растянутые в стороны привязанные руки, он увидел, что на нём и впрямь было платье. Синее (кто бы сомневался!), шёлковое, с серебряной вышивкой на корсаже и с пышной юбкой, складки которой живописно покрывали его ноги. Не до конца, впрочем, покрывали — оставленного на виду было достаточно, чтобы Дик мог разглядеть не только путы, которые удерживали ноги широко растянутыми и привязанными к кровати, но и туфли. Тоже синие. С каблуками.

Нелепая обувь окончательно повергла Дика в какое-то помрачение рассудка. Он зарычал, рванулся, пытаясь освободиться, но тщетно, только сильнее заболело сдавленное горло. Он снова закашлялся.

— Успокойтесь, юноша, этот ошейник вовсе не будет причинять вам неудобств, если не станете дёргаться, — сообщил Ворон. — Он сделан из отличной мягкой кожи, и его назначение в том, чтобы придать вам ещё более привлекательный вид — в моих глазах, конечно, а не в том, чтобы вас придушить.

— Вы мерзавец! — выкрикнул Дик, поворачивая голову на голос и в следующий миг теряя дар речи.

Алва стоял возле кровати… Да Алва ли? Разве мог его эр так выглядеть? Может, он умер и попал в Закат, и теперь его мучает сам Леворукий? Но нет, эти синие глаза и чёрные волосы не могут принадлежать никому другому. Чёрные волосы… волосы… везде! Конечно, Дик никогда раньше не видел своего эра голым, с чего бы? Но он и подумать не мог, что тот настолько… обильно волосат. Правда, вроде бы у южных мужчин это в порядке вещей, но Алва! Такой изысканный, такой утончённый, с ухоженными ногтями и кожей, и такой… обросший. Мускулистые руки и ноги были покрыты курчавой порослью, но само по себе это было бы не так страшно, если бы не корсет. Дик моргнул и пригляделся, но зрение его не обманывало. На Вороне был корсет, самый настоящий — светло-синий, шёлковый, с чёрными кружевными вставками и оборками.

И больше на нём не было ничего.

Глаза Алвы медленно и с удовольствием изучали тело растянутого перед ним оруженосца, а рука медленно оглаживала… Дик задохнулся от ужаса. Яйца его эра были не менее одарены растительностью, чем всё остальное, а над ними гордо вздымался маршальский клинок — крупный, толстый и совершенно готовый к бою. Тонкие пальцы Ворона, унизанные сапфирами, нарочито не спеша скользили по нему вверх и вниз, и похоже было, что Алва этим занимался уже некоторое время.

— Мне здорово надоело развлекаться одному в ожидании вашего пробуждения, Ричард, — сообщил тот, подтверждая его догадку. — Я рад, что мы наконец-то можем приступить к делу. Кстати, пока вы пребывали в царстве грёз, я сделал с вас набросок. Мысль, увы, не свежа и даже не моя — ваш друг Штанцлер её изобрёл применительно к бедняге Джастину, но я решил, что хорошей задумкой глупо не воспользоваться. Так что теперь я счастливый обладатель весьма пикантной зарисовки.

— Чт-то? — еле выдавил Дик, зажмуриваясь, — происходившее вокруг всё более напоминало то ли безумное видение, то ли чудовищный кошмар, от которого он никак не мог пробудиться.

— О, не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста. Она предназначается только для моего личного пользования, никто другой её не увидит. Я полагаю, у меня не появится причины кому-то её послать? Вашей матушке, к примеру?

— Монсеньор!!! — от ужаса Дик позабыл привычное обращение.

Щёлкнуло. Дик распахнул глаза и замер, уставившись на плеть в руке Алвы.

— Будьте умницей, Ричард, — прошептал Ворон, — и тогда мне не придётся вас наказывать. Хотя, знаете — наверное, я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы были непослушным и сопротивлялись. Это дало бы мне повод вас выпороть. Впрочем, я и без повода могу это сделать. В любой момент.

Он присел рядом на кровать и запустил руку под пышную юбку, погладил щиколотку оруженосца, затем, проехавшись по голени, обхватил колено. Дик всхлипнул. 

— Монсеньор, пожалуйста!

— О, уже умоляете? — рассмеялся Ворон. — Это только начало. Вы ведь не думали, что я оставлю покушение на мою жизнь безнаказанным? Я, знаете ли, тоже умею мстить, а сейчас я собираюсь совместить месть с удовольствием.

Рука Алвы скользнула выше по бедру несчастного юноши, пальцы бесцеремонно проникли внутрь, а губы Ворона прижались к губам его жертвы, заглушая крик.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
